


don't listen

by niuxuu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 09:32:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14102487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niuxuu/pseuds/niuxuu
Summary: No lo escuches en secreto, incluso si se esta canción se vuelve inaudible, insoportable; esta canción que he escrito para ti.Y tal vez lágrimas caeran, porque así es la música cariño.✿❀ one-shot ✿❀✿❀ cabe decir que no soy siquiera jikook/kookmin shipper, esto es una especie de regalo. Lo hago lo mejor que puedo ✿❀✿❀ pareja secundaria; namjin ✿❀✿❀ songfic! basado en don't listen (in secret) de mis 13 hijos favoritos a.k.a seventeen ✿❀





	don't listen

**Author's Note:**

> escribí este one-shot como regalo de cumpleaños para una amiga, aunque yo no soy jikook/kookmin shipper. Así que ni tengo mucha información y si he metido la pata, I'm sorry xD

 

Repiqueteó con los dedos sobre el cristal de la ventana de la pequeña y recóndita cafetería a la que había decidido escapar.   
La bebida no era excesivamente buena, y los pastelitos que recogía sobre un blanco plato de porcelana se secaban sobre su paladar. Supuso que era esa, entre otras, la razón por la que nadie frecuentaba el lugar. Aunque eso le salvaba de vestir una gorra baja, la mascarilla oscura o cualquier otra prenda que le ayudase a ocultar su identidad.

Sabía -como cualquier otro _idol_ de su mundillo- que si le reconocían por la calle podía tener graves problemas con su compañía, sus contratos se redactaban para definir a dónde podían ir, cuándo y con quién. ¿Quién le iba a decir a Park Jimin que un día de estos se vería con la imperiosa necesidad de romper esas reglas?

Porque como estrella del _kpop_ sabía que debía tontear con sus compañeros, pero no demasiado, solo lo suficiente para que los fans se emocionaran. Debía mostrar, sin embargo, cierto interés en las mujeres de su alrededor.

Claro, según su contrato, él era y siempre sería indudablemente heterosexual.

Y era verdad que nunca le había supuesto un problema ocultar su sexualidad, era lo suficientemente ágil - y por supuesto su _omma_ Jin se había encargado de cubrirlo - como para escabullirse de vez en cuando a ver a sus puntuales amantes de una noche. Pero ahora era distinto, porque no se trataba de un nombre que gemiría contadas veces antes de olvidarlo para siempre, ahora sentía que su corazón se rasgaba cada día un poco más cuando sentía al chico tan cerca de sus dedos y tan lejos de su corazón.

Así que se escapó esa tarde, porque olvidó como era respirar estando enamorado.

¿Cómo iba a escoger entre él y su sueño?  
Bangtan estaba creciendo tanto y tan rápido que era incluso abrumador, siquiera se planteaba dejar el grupo a estas alturas, pero sabía cuáles eran las consecuencias de seguir adelante.

Oh, pero Jungkook también lo sabía, y es por eso que ambos se estaban distanciando, porque dolería más ver como sus carreras se les escurren entre los dedos que tratar de luchar contra sus sentimientos.

Jimin sabía que no contaba con mucho tiempo antes de que su hyung le llamase, éste hacía lo que podía, pero llegaba un momento en que la gente empezaba a preguntarse por el paradero del más bajo y Seokjin se quedaba sin excusas validas. Sabía también que al mayor no le gustaba mentirle a sus compañeros, y que lo hacía por él, aún sin saber la razón de sus frecuentes escapadas. Así que empezó a recoger sus cosas al tiempo que dejaba el dinero sobre la mesa, trató de tragarse sus sonrisas amargas y el dolor constante que parecía golpear su pecho.

Iba a estar bien, todo mejoraría. Aunque lo viese cada día, con esa sonrisa boba de bonitos dientes, aunque le dirigiese miradas discretas entre ensayo y ensayo y sintiese esa enormes mariposas ( aunque dudaba si llamarlas así, a veces parecían enormes seres que removían su interior a cada paso) que le ahogaban e, irónicamente, le formaban una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Y Dios, sabía que estaba jodido porque se había permitido caer demasiado por él, y ahora la superficie no era siquiera visible.

El aire de Seúl le rozaba la cara mientras andaba apresurado de vuelta al edificio, se imaginó que Seokjin le esperaría despierto para tratar de sonsacarle un par de palabras, porque el mayor estaba preocupado y era, con total sinceridad, un cotilla de primera. Y Jimin llevaba demasiado tiempo negándole respuestas.   
Con suerte, su _hyung_ no le haría muchas preguntas, aunque Park llegó a cuestionarse en esos minutos de caminata si realmente valía la pena ocultarle su secreto. Jin sabría qué decir, ¿Verdad?

Se retiró los zapatos en la entrada, que aún estaban húmedos por los rastros de lluvia que quedaban en las aceras de la ciudad, y se adentró en el comedor, para nada sorprendido al encontrarse a su mayor con un amplio pijama rosado y sus enormes gafas redondas descansandole sobre el puente de la nariz.

\- Llegas tarde, Jiminie- dijo el peli-negro, mientras se desperezaba estirando los brazos- Te he guardado la cena en la nevera, ¿Has comido algo?

El bajo se limitó a asentir, mientras se sentaba al lado del otro chico, que a estas alturas ya le observaba curioso. Jimin se recostó, abrazando una de sus almohadas con brazos y piernas, escondiendo la cara un poco tras el cojín. Seokjin no le juzgaría, pero no podía evitar sentirse un poco avergonzado al respecto.

Se decidió a decirlo, y pensó que ir directo al grano sería la mejor opción. Necesitaba decirlo en voz alta y cerciorarse de que todo esto no era una pesadilla, necesitaba consejo o como mínimo un hombro sobre el que llorar.

\- _Hyung,_ creo que estoy enamorado. No, no, sé sinceramente que lo estoy, pero es todo tan complicado.

Los ojos del mayor se abrieron como platos, aunque ya se imaginaba que algo malo pasaba con los amoríos de su _dongsaeng_ ( viniendo de Jimin, ya esperaba cualquier cosa; le habría creído incluso si le hubiese dicho que estaba embarazado ) pero no esperaba una declaración de amor tan directa y desesperada.

El más alto sencillamente se mantuvo callado, no quería opinar hasta conocer la historia completa.

\- Él... Espera, ya sabes que es un chico supongo, ¿No? - Seokjin asintió levemente con la cabeza, y dos piezas parecieron encajar en su cabeza.

\- ¿No estarás preocupado por eso, verdad? Nadie aquí va a juzgarte por eso, yo también soy gay, y Yoongi ya ha dejado perfectamente claro que no es del todo heterosexual.

Jimin rió un poco, en cierta forma aliviando la tensión del momento.

\- No es eso _Hyung_ ,- tomó una bocanada de aire y se atrevió a soltar aquel peso que cargaba a la espalda - Es otro miembro. Y si en la compañía se enterasen, yo sencillamente no sé qué haría, este grupo es mi vida, lo es todo para mí.

Park vio que Jin despegó sus rosados labios un poco, con intención de empezar a hablar, pensó. Pero antes de que lo hiciera, el menor se decidió a hablar.

\- ¿Y sabes lo peor? Que él también lo siente _Hyung_ , lo veo en sus ojos, lo veo en sus gestos y en la forma en que el tiempo se para cuando rozamos nuestras manos al practicar. Siento como quiere aferrarse a mi, y no puede y yo tampoco, y nos estamos alejando lentamente; necesito abrazarlo, sé que es solo eso, pero hacer lo que digo no es tan fácil. Y el tiempo pasa, y tengo miedo de olvidar este sentimiento tanto como temo conservarlo. ¿Seré capaz de olvidarnos lentamente? Siento que nunca me cansaré de esperarle, pero no es bueno para él, no es bueno para mí.

Y el chico de pelo negro se quedó perplejo, y no solo por la rapidez con la que Jimin lo soltó todo, como si un tapón estuviese retuviendo sus pensamientos, y de golpe se viesen liberados con fuerza.  
Nunca hubiese pensado que ese tipo de ideas podrían albergarse en la mente del pequeño, y eso no hizo más que picar su curiosidad. Le sujetó la palma de dedos pequeños contra la suya, dejando que sus alargadas falanges torcidas se entrelazasen con las contrarias.

\- Sé que lo que pueda decirte ahora te resultará confuso, pero escúchame ¿Si?- los ojos de Seokjin le miraron a través de los finos cristales.- Entiendo que tengas miedo, sé lo que es amar a alguien que crees que no deberías y temer más por él de lo que temes por ti. Pero Jiminie, al fin y al cabo no somos más que los miembros de una banda de chicos, y tal vez pasen dos años o tal vez quince, pero sabes que algún día la industria se olvidará de nosotros, y esas multitudes de adolescentes que nos siguen crecerán, se volverán adultos y encontrarán otras prioridades más allá de nuestra música. Pero nosotros seguiremos viviendo, y siendo nosotros, y no pienso dejar que quien soy ahora decida quien seré mañana ¿Está bien? Si estás enamorado, ve a por él, y si no cae por ti es verdaderamente idiota.

Y aunque Jimin ya se esperaba ese tipo de discurso de parte del mayor, no pudo evitar sentir algo cálido creciendo en su pecho, como si fuese una pequeña esperanza que no se había planteado.

\- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- susurró el moreno, sin esperar a que el otro respondiese.- ¿Es Yoongi?

Espera... ¿Qué?

\- ¡No! Quiero decir, Yoongi _-Hyung_ es genial, pero no me gusta, de verdad.

Un sonido grabe salió de la garganta de Seokjin, sus cejas estaban fruncidas, arrugandole el ceño. Parecía que pensaba por la forma en que sus labios formaban un delicado puchero y la mirada se le perdía hacia arriba, como si tratase de ver algo a través del techo.  
Sin previo aviso, soltó un grito pequeño y agudo, dirigiendo las manos hacia su boca y Jimin temió lo que podría estar pasando por la cabeza de su mayor.

\- No me digas que es Namjoon, porque entonces bebé, tenemos que hablar y no te va a gustar.

\- ¡Para _Hyung!_ De verdad que no es ninguno de ellos, deja de sacar conclusiones precipitadas, me confundes aún más.- Seokjin empezó a bater las pestañas, como si tratase de rogarle. Jimin bufó, debió haberlo supuesto, el mayor quería el chisme completo.- Es... Es Jungkook ¿Sí?.

El ambiente de la estancia cambió, el bajo lo notó, aunque no sabía decir el por qué con total seguridad. Su corazón le golpeó más rápido en el pecho, no sabia si Jin estaba enfadado, confundido o sencillamente en shock, pero en cuanto oyó un ligero ' _qué_ _'_ proveniente del moreno, no pudo evitar preocuparse.

\- Pero Kookie aún es un bebé.- la voz de Seokjin temblava un poco y Jimin sabía lo que eso significaba. El mayor iba a gritar, como siempre lo hacía cuando su parte inmadura y poco racional tomaba el mando.- ¡Park Jimin, no puedes corromperle, aún es un adolescente! Ni siquiera le ha dado tiempo a descubrir su sexualidad; a quién quiero engañar, el niño es gay, ya lo he aceptado. ¡Pero ese no es el punto, Jiminie, no puedes! ¡Es inmoral!

\- _Hyung,_ Jungkook ya tiene 20 años, ni siquiera nos llevamos tanta edad.

El mayor soltó un grito, al tiempo que dirigía una de sus manos a su pecho. Jimin temió que el escándalo hubiese levantado a alguien en la casa, sobretodo cuando oyó unos pasos fuertes chocar contra el suelo de madera.  
Rogó para que no fuera el _maknae_ , porque aún y los consejos de su _pseudo-madre_ **(peseudo madre**[ **thng_rdds**](https://www.wattpad.com/user/thng_rdds) **)** no se veía lo suficientemente preparado para encararlo; trataba de convencerse de que lo haría a la mañana siguiente, tras haberlo pensado con calma durante el sueño, oh pero una parte de sí mismo, más realista y más acostumbrada a sus propios errores sabía que no sería así. No, le daría largas, rogaría en silencio para que fuera el más joven quien tomara el mando, la iniciativa; pero no lo haría porque Jungkook estaba, si cabe, más asustado que él.

Iba a dejar que el amor se olvidase o que acabara con ellos.

Y Seokjin conocía lo suficientemente bien a todos los chicos que habitaban la casa como para imaginarse que algo como eso ocurriría, así que estaba recurriendo a un plan un poco ridículo y claramente desesperado para despertar al menor. No podía concederles más intimidad que la de la noche, pero si podía asegurarles unas horas lo haría; y si tenía que forzarles a verse las caras y a mirarse a los ojos, gritaría aún más fuerte.   
Porque el más mayor sabía lo que era perder el miedo, esconderse en los brazos de la persona a quien quiere cuando los pensamientos le aturden y todo da vueltas. Sentirse seguro incluso cuando toda tu vida pendía de un hilo -o más bien de una mentira-, porque Jin se permitió atreverse a fallar y ahora está enamorado, y por supuesto, quiere eso para los dos pequeños a los que ha aprendido a apreciar durante cuatro largos años.

Aún y sus intentos, no fue Jungkook quien apareció asomando la cabeza por el pasillo; en cambio, fue el líder, quién les observó con los ojos adormilados y una ceja alzada.

-¿Está todo bien? He oído gritos.

Ambos chicos asintieron con la cabeza, y aunque Jimin se sentía aliviado de que el _maknae_ siguiera durmiendo, no pudo evitar fantasear respecto a qué podría haber pasado.

-Creo que me voy a la cama- susurró el menor, un poco abatido y pensativo. De golpe sintió los dedos del contrario bajo su barbilla, Seokjin no tendía a ser tan brusco, su estilo era suave, de indirectas y miradas discretas, así que Park no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante su gesto. La mano del otro le levantaba el rostro y le obligaba a mirarle a los ojos.

-Habla con él- y cuando Jimin trató de contestar, balbuceando, Jin añadió- No, habla con él ahora. Antes de que te ganen las inseguridades, ¿Lo harás?

Jimin sencillamente asintió con poca fuerza y entonces el agarre se deprendió de su mandíbula. Sintió un calido beso del mayor sobre la tersa piel de su frente, antes de que este se levantara y sonriese ante un confuso Namjoon que le acompañó de vuelta a los dormitorios.

El menor se lanzó sobre el sofá, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y tratando de evitar que sus manos temblaran. Sí, Jin tenia razón, debía hablar con él, era la única manera de solucionar sus problemas; y aunque estuviera asustado, y aunque su mente dibujara los escenarios más horrendos, pensaba plantarse frente a su puerta y expresarle sus miedos.  
Como mínimo, ahora podía asegurar que si todo iba mal, no estaría solo. Y si funcionaba, por el amor de Dios, él lucharía. No empezaría a ser un cobarde ahora.

Agarró esa diminuta convicción para atreverse a andar hasta el cuarto de Jungkook, trataba de armar un discurso en su mente, pero cuando se encontró cara a cara con la puerta todo se desvaneció.  
Improvisaría ¿Podía hacerlo, verdad?

Golpeó la puerta con los nudillos, sabía que si pensaba un poco más renunciaría a la locura que estaba apunto de cometer.

Oyó ruidos dentro de la habitación, supuso que el menor dormía y que sus insistentes golpes le habían despertado, pero aún y así se mantuvo firme en la entrada, mirando al frente, tratando de que sus ojos no se desviaran al suelo. Quería parecer fuerte y convencido, porque iba a declararse, e iba a mostrarle a Jungkook que estaba dispuesto a afrontar todo lo que pudiera levantarse en su contra, incluso si eso incluía a su carrera, incluso si lo hacía con Bangtan. Y sabía que el otro estaba tan enamorado como él, y no se negaría, o eso trataba de repetirse.

Y la puerta se abrió con un chirrido bajo, y aún y así le hizo estremecer.

\- ¿Jimin?

Todo el sueño que pesaba sobre el menor se desvaneció en menos de un instante al ver a Jimin frente a su puerta, con la mirada firme pero el cuerpo tembloroso. La preocupación invadió su mente, más al notar que aún vestía su ropa de calle mientras que él ya llevaba su pijama oscuro.  
El más bajo no se había presentado a la cena, aunque ya era costumbre, no podía evitar imaginar qué podría estar haciendo durante sus escapadas -y con total sinceridad, cada idea le producía más celos que la anterior- pero sencillamente no preguntaba, como ningún otro lo hacía. En cierta forma, todos sospechaban que Seokjin sabía más de lo que decía, porque Jin conocía los secretos de todos en esa casa y a veces temían qué podría pasar si le hacían enfadar.

Pero Jungkook llegó a pensar que no quería saber, realmente, qué hacia Jimin cuando no estaba con ellos.

Pero ahora se arrepintió, por un segundo, al ver a Park en ese estado. ¿Y si le había pasado algo malo mientras estaba por la calle? Tal vez le habían reconocido y ahora estaba en problemas.  
Trató de abrir la boca para preguntar por el estado del chico ante él, cuando éste le interrumpió.

-Tenemos que hablar.- y el menor apretó fuerte el pomo de la puerta, porque ya sabía de qué iba todo esto, lo entendió tal y como las palabras escaparon de los labios del otro. También había pensado en ello, pero no esperaba que fuera Jimin quien tomara la iniciativa, aunque él tampoco pensaba hacerlo.

No pudo evitar sentirse embargado por el nerviosismo, no esperaba mantener esa conversación, y menos ahora. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar en ello, para decidir cuales eran las palabras correctas y no equivocarse, quería volver a su habitación, solo unos minutos, o tal vez solo unas horas. Necesitaba tiempo, pero sabía que no lo había.

Era el único momento que encontrarían para sincerarse, y Jungkook sabía que todo sería distinto si sencillamente lo aplazase todo un par de días. Porque ahora Jimin estaba confiado, estaba preparado para dejar salir todos los sentimientos que albergaba en su pecho y ya se había cansado de esconder.

No era capaz de comprender el cambio tan drástico en la mente del más bajo, pero en cierta forma le gustó, le hizo perder un poco el miedo, supo que lucharía con él.

\- Tienes razón- y aún y su seguridad, la voz le tambaleó un poco.- Pero no aquí, los demás podrían despertarse.

Y aún descalzo, el menor salió de la habitación rumbo a la azotea del piso superior. Tomó la mano de Jimin entre la suya, y un ligero cosquilleo se expandió por su brazo, trató de ignorar la sensación mientras subían las frías escaleras, sobretodo en el momento en el que Park apretó su palma contra la propia. Y entonces notó que el temblor en las manos del contrario había incrementado, se preguntó si realmente estaba seguro de lo que iban a hacer.

Y en cierta forma, acertó de pleno, porque al ver la fría noche de Seúl, sus luces y edificios asomarse frente a sus ojos, Jimin supo que no podría hacerlo.  
Su garganta se cerró, las palabras que antes resonaban tan claras en su cabeza ahora no querían salir, sintió ganas de llorar, y llegó a pensar que si pudiese verse frente a un espejo, observaría las grandes gotas alojarse en la parte baja de sus parpados.

El menor, sin notar ese cambio en el otro, avanzó hasta el filo de la azotea, viendo desde allí el lejano y mortífero suelo bajo sus pies. Empezó a sentarse en él, la adrenalina llegó a sus venas sin esperar demasiado, su corazón latía rápido, le ayudaba a olvidar su nerviosismo frente a la situación. Lo pies le colgaban de cara a la ciudad, pensó en balancearlos un poco, pero supuso que sería tentar demasiado a la suerte.  
Jimin decidió entonces sentarse junto a él, aunque dando la espalda a la calle, refugiando sus pies en la calidez del suelo firme, aún y así era capaz de verle por el rabillo del ojo, lo suficiente para adivinar los pensamientos que tenía.

Pasó el primer segundo con ambos en total silencio, parecía que hasta los pocos peatones habían decidido callar, esperando expectantes a ver las palabras entre ellos dos.

Jungkook no pudo evitar observar el perfil del más bajo, manchado por las farolas y las estrellas, y el fugaz pensamiento llegó a él, no pudo evitarlo, sabía que era precioso.  
No de la forma en que los fans le amaban, amaban su ternura, sus sonrisas y la forma en que cambiaba sobre el escenario.

Él, sencillamente, veía belleza en su simple existencia. No era su físico, o su forma de ser, era sencillamente Jimin y era bello sin pretenderlo.

Pasó el primer minuto, y el más bajo tuvo tentaciones de levantarse y volver a encerrarse entre sus cuatro paredes. Demasiado tarde, pensó. Había arrastrado al menor hasta ese lugar para mantener una conversación que ahora no podía expresar, se encontraba entre la espada y la pared.

\- ¿Sabes Jimin? Yo también he estado pensando en ello, en nosotros quiero decir.- susurró Jungkook sin mirarlo, el menor había decidido tomar la iniciativa, Jimin parecía demasiado asustado para hacerlo y no iba a permitir que este momento muriera ahora que habían llegado tan lejos.- Llegué a la conclusión de que no valía la pena intentarlo, que las perdidas serían mayores que las ganancias, pero no podía sencillamente ocultar algo que era tan obvio. Era irónico como, cuanto más te evitaba, más te necesitaba. Pensé que los sentimientos se desvanecerían, pero no lo hacían, solo crecían y dolía cada vez que estaba a tu lado.

Park no pudo evitar tragar con fuerza, porque ahora que había empezado no iba a parar, y empezó a temer que el contrario decidiera que lo mejor era dejarlo correr.

\- Estaba convencido que amarte en silencio sería suficiente para mi, Jimin, pero no lo es. No quiero que escuches en silencio las canciones de amor que canto para ti, cada vez que lloro en un concierto, quiero que ellos sepan por qué lo hago. No puedo aceptar que las letras que te dedico se queden en el aire, son para ti, necesito que las lleves orgulloso, porque cada palabra que canto es tuya.

Jimin no sabía cuando pasó exactamente, pero esas gotas que estaba reteniendo empezaron a bajar por sus mejillas sin control, se tapó la boca con una de las manos, no quería que los solllozos irrumpieran en ese momento que era solo de ellos.  
Jungkook decidió girarse a mirarle por primera vez, encontrándose al más bajo deshecho entre lágrimas.

No sabía exactamente como actuar ante su reacción, no había imaginado que llegaría tan lejos, fue capaz de soltarlo todo sin tropezarse con las emociones que soltaba con cada letra.  
Se quedó callado, mirando a Jimin, buscando una respuesta.

Y entonces, Park decidió que si las palabras se negaban a salir de él, le demostraría todo aquello a su manera, aunque fuese tosca, un cliché y no se midiese con la confesión que acaba de dedicarle el moreno, giró su torso hasta quedar frente a Jungkook. Una de sus piernas ahora balanceándose en el vacío.  
Dirigió sus pequeñas manos a las mejillas del contrario, quién lo miró con sorpresa y curiosidad, y unió sus labios un poco al principio, tomando el control del primer beso que le daba al chico del que estaba enamorado.

Fue el menor quien abrió sus labios primero, y Jimin le devolvió el gesto.

No conocía otra manera de decirle que la canciones que él cantaba, también eran suyas.

\----


End file.
